El Circo Sweet Amoris
by VendoEmpanadas
Summary: ¡Damas y caballeros!¡Niños y Niñas!¿Están preparados para el mejor espectáculo del mundo? Pasen, pasen... ¡Al circo Sweet Amoris! Hogar de grandiosos artistas. Y ahora el circo abre sus puertas a nuevas artistas que encontraran el amor en este mundo de arte y espectáculos ¿Lograran combinar su vida amorosa con su trabajo?¡Descubran lo en circo Sweet Amoris!
1. Prólogo

- _¿Estás segura de esto, Valerie?_ \- preguntó preocupado el chico de cabellos dorados y ojos color ámbar.

- _Si no arriesgamos no ganamos, el circo debe abrir sus puertas a algo más grande._

Hace ya más de un mes que el circo Sweet Amoris, hogar de grandiosos artistas, había recibido un contrato que los haría crecer. Más espectáculos, más lugares, todo era perfecto...pero como siempre había un problema. Necesitaban más personal para cumplir con las expectativas del contrato, de otra manera el circo no crecería.

- _Si es por el bien del circo...está bien, hagamos esto._

*Se buscan artistas*

-Circo Sweet Amoris

 **Nombre y Apellido:**

 **Apodo Artístico:**

 **Descripción física:**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Ocupación:**

 **Como aprendió su profesión(osea...si es maga...como aprendió magia xD):**

 **Gustos y disgustos:**

 **Chico (Ayyy...el amor xD):**

 **Su traje:**

 **Se puede ser cualquier cosa, magos, domadores, trapecistas, lo que quieran, no se limiten ;D**

 **Por cierto aun no se que va a hacer cada chico :"v, excepto Nathaniel, el no hace nada, solo se encarga del financiamiento del circo xD.**

 **Probablemente sea:**

 **Castiel: Domador (y adivinen el nombre del tigre/leon que va a ser su "mascota" xD lol demonio)**

 **Lys: Mago**

 **Armin: Comediante**

 **Alexy: Nada xD (sigue siendo gay no lo pueden pedir :v)**

 **Kentin: ... no se me prende el foco... ¿trapecista tal vez? fuck no tengo idea:v**

 **Dake, Viktor, Jade, Dajan y Dimitry no los pondre, sorry chicas.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**NOTAS** : Aaaah!Gracias a todas las que participaron ;;a;; Me hacen muy feliz! Y ahora agradecimientos especiales (?) Muchas gracias a LunaHermosa y An Scrawlpor que me dieron ideas muy buenas. Las hamo un chingo a todas ;;W;;.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1** : Bienvenido al circo

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que las audiciones han empezado, aunque el grupo siga incompleto los nuevos miembros del circo llegarán pronto para empezar a practicar.

-Valerie.- Valerie Tonnerre, una mujer originaria de Francia, es la dueña del circo que comparte con su amigo y compañero Nathaniel, que es el maestro de ceremonia y ayuda con el financiamiento del circo. El circo lleva dos años en movimiento y desde entonces ha empezado a ganar mucha fama alrededor del mundo, aunque su zona no sea muy extensa ya que no pueden salir del continente Americano.

-¡Ah! Nathaniel… ¿Qué te trae a mi oficina?(oficina no es pero déjenla soñar :,D)

-Se supone que las chicas que contratamos llegarían hoy, a esta misma hora.- El rubio dijo algo desesperado, la práctica no había podido empezar y era por que las chicas no se encontraban.

-Tranquilo Nath, seguro que ya llegan.- La peli violeta de ojos azules dijo con calma- ¿Por qué no te relajas y le dices al equipo que haga lo mismo? Relajarse no hace mal.

\- ¡P-pero-¡

\- ¡Sin peros! Ve a relajarte que ya llegaran.

Un poco más tranquilo el joven de cabellos dorados se dirigió a la carpa donde estaba el resto de grupo.

\- ¡Nath, tío! ¡Ven a ayudarnos!- Una morena bastante alta de ojos verdes dijo, acompañada de su pequeña amiga de pelo violeta y bastante tímida.

\- C-castiel y A-armin se volvieron a pelear…

\- ¡Hombre, si no es contigo es con cualquiera!- Dijo una chica de pelo blanco y ojos bastante amarillos.

-*suspiro* Así es Castiel… ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

Más adelante, una "pequeña" escena muy peculiar hacia que el equipo perdiera la paciencia.

\- ¿¡Qué has dicho, maldito payaso!?

\- ¡Lo que escuchaste, Andrés!- Ayyy…El típico chiste de Andrés…El que llega cada mes.

\- ¿¡Quieres que te lance al tigre, maldito payaso!?

\- Castiel, en serio, basta, pronto llegarán nuestras compañeras y nadie quiere que se encuentren en una escena como esta.- Dijo una chica de pelo negro y rizado.

-Mejor déjalos Anyeline, el tigre matara a Armin y luego la policía tendrá que matar al tigre, así funcionan las cosas.- Intento convencerla de dejarlos una morena de pelo corto.

\- ¡Hey, yo no quiero que mate a mi hermano! –Dijo el peli azul que solo había observado la escena desde el inicio sin decir ni una palabra.

-Chicos…Paren ya…

-No te metas Iris, Andrés está demasiado enojado como para escucharte.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Dijo un Nathaniel muy molesto acompañado de un Kentin indiferente a la situación, pero vital para la resolución del problema.

\- ¿Qué quieres presidente? ¿No ves que estamos en medio de algo?- El pelirrojo aun más molesto por la presencia del rubio se empezó a acercar a los dos chicos.

\- ¿Quieres problemas?

\- No gracias, así estoy bien, Kentin…

-¿Qué pasa?- Contestó el castaño aun indiferente a la situación, de no haber estado acostumbrado a las escenas del pelirrojo seguro ya lo hubiera golpeado y se hubiera ido del circo.

-¿Me ayudas a separar a estos dos?

-Seguro- El chico de ojos verdes levanto al más alto de pelo rojo y se lo llevo cual bolsa de patatas a donde estaba Valerie junto con Nathaniel, aunque no lo pareciera, por lo delgado que es, Kentin es el más fuerte del lugar y de eso trata su acto, con un cuerpo delgado y midiendo no más de 1.72 el chico puede cargar pesos inimaginables y la gente quedaba sorprendida al ver tal hazaña.

-Por fin se termino…- Dijo ya más tranquilo el chico de peculiares ojos azules.

-¡Armin tonto! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pelearte con Castiel cuando las chicas están a punto de llegar?

-¡Oye! ¡No es mi culpa!

\- ¡Jajajaja!- Una risa bastante risueña empezó a causa de la discusión de los gemelos.

\- ¿Y tú de qué te ríes, Priya?- Dijeron los gemelos al unísono

-Lo siento, solo que me hace mucha gracia como termina una pelea y comienza otra.

-¡Pero esta es pequeña! Por lo menos Alex no me está amenazando con lanzarme perros.

-Los tigres no son perros y Demonio no le hubiera hecho caso a Castiel.- Dijo la domadora de caninos. Anyeline se había unido al circo hace 6 meses y todos ya sabían el amor que le tiene a los animales, sobre todo los caninos, así que ese comentario la hizo enojar un poco.

-Lo sé, era broma…

-Pues no fue nada graciosa.- Dijo un albino bastante alto.

-¡KYAAA! Ly-lysandro… ¡¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?!- Dijo Iris bastante asustada.

\- Al parecer apareció por arte de MAGÍA.

-…Sigue sin ser gracioso, Armin.- Reclamó Peggy al escuchar las estupideces del moreno.

-Guardo mis mejores chistes para el show.

-Jaja, seguro que sí.-Dijo su gemelo de modo sarcástico.

-¡CHICOS, TODOS REUNANSE! ¡YA HAN LLEGADO LAS NUEVAS!- Todos le hicieron caso a la fuete voz de Valerie (iba a poner su jefa pero… tu gfa :v)

Una vez que todos se reunieron fue momento de presentar a sus compañeras recién llegadas a Canadá, porque sí, el circo estaba actualmente en Canadá.

-Bien chicas, les presentare a todos.

\- Empecemos con las chicas por orden alfabético…Ella es Anyeline la domadora de caninos , ella es Iris, es un contorsionista de alto nivel, la siguiente es Kim, domadora de osos…

-¿No es grandiOSO? Jajajajaja… _(Referencia a Moe)_

-Cállate Armin… Aprovechando la interrupción, este idiota es Armin, es comediante y no se preocupen, es gracioso cuando quiere… Continuando, ella es Melody, ella toca el piano, pero no se confundan, la forma en que lo toca es lo interesante, ya lo verán. Esta es Peggy, ella se encarga de la publicidad del circo, y la de aquí es Priya, ella es trapecista y es la sexy asistente de nuestro mago…

-¡Oye! ¡¿Desde cuando dices que soy sexy?!

-Desde que llegaste, pregúntale a Nath.

-… ¿Nathaniel? ¿Es verdad?

-Sí, lo dice más o menos desde que empezaste a ser la ayudante de Lysandro.

-… Bueno continuando ella es Rosalya… Se encarga de la vestimenta de sus actos junto a Alexy, el hermano del baboso de Armin, no se preocupen así le decimos de cariño.

-Diría algo para defender a mi hermano, ¡Pero ni a él le importa así que no me preocupo!

-Está pequeñaja de aquí es Violetta, a que parece una loli ;D

-¿Q-qué es una l-loli?

-¡NADA! Nada… no te preocupes… bueno, ¡Y por ultimo estoy yo! Valerie Tonnerre, a su servicio bellas damas…

-¡Que no se te salga lo GAY jefa!

-¡C-CALLATE CASTIEL! *ejem* Continuemos con los chicos, ya conocen a los gemelos Armin y Alexy, el IDIOTA de pelo rojo es Castiel, énfasis a idiota porque lo es, el es domador de animales y su animalillo es un tigre llamado Demonio, no le hagan caso al nombre que el tigre es un amor cuando quiere. Aquí tenemos a Kentin, él es el superhumano del circo, lo digo porque no es normal que un pequeñajo como él pueda cargar tanto peso.

-¡Yo no soy pequeño!

\- Ajá, ajá, y yo no bailo como caballo retrasado.

-¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE DE UN CABALLO!?- Una de las nuevas grito, al parecer la autora les hizo spoiler de lo que va a ser una de las chicas.

-N-Nada _*Cielos apenas llegaron y ya hice enojar a una… ¡Soy tan genial!*_ Continuando con los chicos éste es el ya mencionado mago, Lysandro, este tipo… es genial…pero da miedo… pero es genial… ¡B-bueno no importa! Y por ultimo mi y menos importante…

-… A ver quién te ayuda con los gastos…

-Jajaja, tú por supuesto, me adoras y lo sabes.

-… ¿Cómo es que somos amigos?

 _\- No lo sé… ¡Oye! ¿Recuerdas cuándo te robamos el puzle milenario? (Referencia que nadie entenderá)_

\- Bueno, por último éste es Nathaniel, mi mano derecha, el que se encarga del dinero, el que no me deja comprarme las nuevas consolas, el que es el maestro de ceremonias, el que _quiere que Castiel se lo folle pero no porque en esta historia no hay Yaoi cofcof._ Y el que todos aman a pesar de ser un aguafiestas.

-…Gracias…

-¡Pues eso era todo! Vayan a descansar que mañana empieza el entrenamiento.

¡Bienvenidas al circo Sweet Amoris!

* * *

 **NOTAS** : AAAAHHH! Perdón por las idioteces, mi cerebro no quiere servir. Y bueeenoooo… para aclarar a Valerie le gustan las chicas y si alguna quiere mandar un Oc para que la pequeña se enamore adelante eWe (okno). Y vamos chicas falta una que se enamore de él delegado (aquí no es delegado pero yolo) y del gamer que aquí no es gamer pero sigue siendo un loquillo que todos aman D: . Y siiiii esta cosa contiene "humor" (entre comillas porque no soy graciosa) y ya que estamos voy a decir los Oc que entraron :D

 **Castiel** \- Olivia Day-Lewis (Liv) de **MiawChu**

 **Lysandro** \- Zoe Grimault Deveier (Ángel del galope) de **Kamichi77**

 **Kentin-ALEXY(La divina del Sweet Amoris)- de chinomiko okno**

 **Kentin** \- Verita Naegino (Vera) de **TheKouSisters** _(Vera Misham xD)_

 **Armin-**

 **Nathaniel** -

Anyeline Ompel (Canidae) de **An Scrawl**

Así es, acepto personajes aunque no se enamoren (obviamente abra un límite) así que si se quedaron con las ganas de participar me pueden enviar un Oc. Solamente que ya no sean bailarinas, acróbatas, trapecistas o esas cosas porque ya tengo muchas, pueden enviar magas, comediantes (no necesariamente tiene que ser un payaso), contorsionistas, lo que quieran :D ( _y el Oc para Valerie huehuehue_ nosecrean). Creo que aceptare 2 Oc femeninos y 3 Oc masculinos (yo los emparejare huehuehue)

Y ya alargue esta cosa pero bueno, no sé como escribí esto tan rápido si yo soy una lenta D: y algunos de los miembros del circo _(noesuneufemismoparapene)_ son españoles, otros de latino América, aquí no discriminamos (lo digo porque me gusta usar modismo españoles aun que no los entienda).


	3. Capítulo 2

**NOTAS: Holissss, aquí está el siguiente capítulo! Y voy a hacer una aclaración, en vez de usar guiones voy a usar comillas, simplemente me acomodo mejor así** _ **(además de que no me gusta cómo se ve con guiones :v)**_ **. Voy a intentar no poner tantas estupideces porque simplemente no son graciosas, soy odiosa a más no poder y cuando la cago lo hago de tal manera que a veces pienso que no es normal, pero bueno dejando todo ase espero que disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2:** ¡Que el amor comience!

"Muy bien tenemos dos acróbatas, una acróbata equina, dos magas y una lanza fuego."

"Son muy pocas... ¿Crees qué es suficiente para convencer a Dake?"

"Ya sabes cómo es, cualquier cosa le viene bien con que todo esté bien hecho" El Sr. Dakota Glassmond es dueño de una compañía bastante famosa, desde que tuvieron la oportunidad de cruzar por lo menos más de dos palabras con él, le ha empezado a echar ojo al circo en creces.

"¿Será momento de llamarlo?"

"Supongo que sí, no creo que nos quiera esperar más" Dicho esto la pelivioleta, con mucha motivación, marco el teléfono de Dake y espero.

...

" _*Glassmond al habla.*"_

"Habla Tonnerre, ya tenemos el equipo que quería."

" _*Ah~ Tonnerre, que buenas noticias,*"_ La voz de Dake sonaba tan tranquila como siempre, pero se notaba un toque egocéntrico que molestaba a Valerie.

" _*¿Y cuántos chicos conseguiste?*"_

"Seis, todas son chicas."

" _*Ah~ Me temo que no son suficientes...*"_

"¡Pero dijiste que más de cuatro bastaban!" La voz de Valerie se escucho por casi todo el lugar, aunque afortunadamente solo Nathaniel estaba presente.

" _*Eso dije, pero no pensé que serían tan...pocas.*"_

"¿Entonces qué propones? ¿Nos darás más tiempo?"

" _*Lamento decirte que no puedo hacer eso, la compañía me dio un límite de tiempo...*"_ Valerie sintió que el corazón se le paraba, no podía desaprovechar una oferta así, no otra vez. _"*...y ese tiempo les aplica también a ustedes.*"_

"Pero...yo..."

" _*Seré franco Tonnerre, su circo está siendo muy popular últimamente, o al menos en el continente Americano, y sería una pena que no lograran salir de allí...*"_

"¿A dónde quieres llegar, Glassmond?"

" _* No te adelantes, te propondré algo.*"_

"Te escucho..."

" _*El próximo show del circo será en una semana, ¿correcto?*"_

"Sí... Sigo sin entenderte, ve directo al grano."

" _*Muy bien, quiero que tengas a tus nuevas artistas listas para el show, mandaré a un representante para que vea que tal les va, si lo hacen bien te dejaré firmar el contrato.*"_

"¿Y si no?"

" _*Despídete de ver Francia otra vez, Tonerre. ¿Quedó claro?*"_

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero no seré capaz de tenerlas listas en _UNA_ semana!"

" _*Entonces eso significa que tu nuevo equipo no es competente. ¿Aceptas o no?*"_

La cara de Nathaniel se puso pálida al escuchar esto, sin embargo no dejo que su compañera se sintiera intimidada. "Valerie, escúchame, si no te sientes capaz, no aceptes, ya llegará otro contrato y tal vez nos vaya mejor"

"No...Está bien, gracias Nathaniel, ¿Glassmond?"

" _*¿Ya te has decidido, Tonnerre?*"_

"Sí, acepto tu oferta, verás que nos va bien."

" _*Muy bien, te veré en una semana...Tal ves.*"_ En ese momento Dakota Glassmond colgó el teléfono, dejando a una Valerie tan pálida como la nieve.

"¿Estás bien?"

"¿Crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto?"

"¿Cómo?"

"No estoy segura de que pueda tener listas a las chicas en una semana...No me veo capaz."

"¡Claro que podrás, confió en ti!" Los ojos de la pelivioleta se iluminaron al escuchar las palabras de su compañero. "Además, confió en que elegiste al equipo correcto para hacer esto."

"Nath...Gracias... ¡Tienes razón, yo también confió en que las chicas lo harán de maravilla!"

"¡Esa es la actitud! ¡No hay nada de que preocuparse!"

~Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la instalación~

La nieve se mesclaba con el frio aire del invierno canadiense, mientras Olivia Day-Lewis, una de las chicas nuevas, paseaba para explorar el lugar un poco.

"¡Oye, chica nueva!" Un chico de pelo azul se acerco Olivia junto con su amiga Rosalya.

"¡Hola! ¿Ya te has acostumbrado el frio?"

"¡Sí, gracias por preguntar!" La voz vivaz de la chica dejo un poco impresionado a los chicos, no se esperaban que les tuviera tanta confianza al ser nueva.

"Me alegro que te sientas cómoda aquí, ¿Cómo te llamas, por cierto?"

"¡Olivia Day-Lewis! ¡Encantada de conocerlos!" La chica desprendía un aura de felicidad por cada palabra que pronunciaba, lo cual alegro a Rosalya y Alexy, porque eso significaba que le iría bien en el circo.

"¡Igualmente! ¿Y qué haces?"

"¡Exploro un poco el lugar! La verdad es que me caí varias veces por ir corriendo, ¡Pero no importa!"

De repente un rugido se escucho dentro de la carpa al lado de donde se encontraban los chicos, solo podía ser obra de...

"¡DEMONIO! ¡Quieto!"

El tigre soltó otro rugido aun más fuerte al escuchar las exigencias de su dueño y se abalanzó arriba de Olivia mientras los otros dos chicos se alejaban lentamente del tigre.

"¡AYUDA! ¡ME VA A COMER! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE!"

"¡Tranquila! ¡Deja de moverte tanto o se enfadara!" El joven pelirrojo le exigió a la chica, aun que poco caso le hizo.

"¡P-PERO...!"

"¡Sólo hazme caso y te dejará en paz!" La chica un poco sobresaltada, le hizo caso el pelirrojo, el cual se acerco cuidadosamente al tigre que solo miraba a la chica y lo jaló de las orejas.

"¡Tigre malo! ¡Qué te he dicho sobre saltar encima de las personas!"

El pelirrojo condujo a Demonio a su jaula, agarrándolo de las orejas, y cerró con llave para que no volviera a pasar.

"¡AAAAHHH! ¡PENSÉ QUE MORIRÍA!" La chica aun seguía en el suelo, simplemente quejándose a punto de las lágrimas, lo cual les pareció un poco exagerado a sus compañeros.

"¡Deja de quejarte, ya estás bien!" El pelirrojo le dijo tendiéndole la mano a la chica aun sollozando en el suelo, pero al tomar su mano de un momento a otro, la chica se puso roja cual tomate.

"¿Q-qué te pasa?" Preguntó el pelirrojo extrañado por la actitud de la chica.

"Dómame."

"¿¡Q-QUÉ!?"

*Dejemos que se aclaren mientras vemos la vida amorosa de otra chica*

En otro lugar de las instalaciones se encontraba Lysandro, paseando como siempre para encontrar inspiración y hacer su siguiente truco, pero mientras caminaba, se encontró con una chica temblando echa ovillo contra la pared. El joven, un poco confundido, se acerco silenciosamente y con cuidado a la chica.

"¿Está bien?" La chica volteo a ver al mago, un poco sorprendida al no haber escuchado su llegada.

"S-sí, s-solo que h-hace m-mucho frío." La pobre chica contesto temblando, al ver esto el chico se preocupo y se sentó a su lado.

"¿No está acostumbrada al frío?" El joven preguntó con curiosidad y un tono bastante tranquilizador.

"N-no, e-en Bélgica n-no hace t-tanto frío, y menos en e-el campo." Acto seguido el mago se quito su enorme chamarra y se la dio a la chica, sorprendida, otra vez, por la actitud del mago, le dedico una sonrisa y acto seguido se lo agradeció.

"Muchas gracias."

"No se preocupe, no sería correcto dejarla aquí congelándose e irme como si nada." La chica al ver como la trataba el chico soltó una risita y se sonrojó.

"Puedes tutearme, ¿Sabes? Por cierto, me llamo Zoe Grimault Deveier."

"Lysandro Ainsworth Sinclair, mucho gusto señorita."

"El gusto es mío, ¿Vamos adentro? Quiero ver si mi yegua está bien."

"Claro, yo te acompaño"

Y así los dos jóvenes se retiraron del lugar, dejando a la autora sin ideas y haciendo que se termine el capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos vemos después 3.

* * *

 **NOTAS: Otro capítulo no muy largo más, aquí tenemos las historias de dos de las chicas, después pondré las otras así que paciencia. Aprovecho para decir que ya tengo chica para Nath y Armin y son:**

Nath-CelkyanMoonacre (Captum) de **Usuyase Blood**

Armin- Zeia Saade (Soñadora) de **lukashi732**

 **Y también para Valerie!Sinceramente no pensé que llegaría un Oc para ella (aunque técnicamente fue porque Armin ya no estaba disponible :"v) pero sí que hay y es:**

Michelle White (Snowdrop) de **Linca357**

 **Hay que decir que sigo aceptando personajes, aunque ya no queden chicos disponibles, por eso todavía acepto 2 chicas y 3 chicos para yo emparejarlos :v, para ejemplo tenemos a:**

Anyeline Ompel (Canidae, la adiestradora) de **An Scrawl, que no tiene pareja (todavía) y está en el fanfic :,D (Aunque no me ha dado permiso para emparejar a su personaje pero imaginen que sí :,D)**

 **y siiiii Dake está en el Fanfic aunque no se puede pedir, y sinceramente fue mi última opción, porque estaba entre Farrés y Boris pero al final la actitud que les quería dar solo le quedaba a Dake, bueno ya me callo y hasta luego shicas UvU.**

 **Se me olvido decir que ya no acepto nada de lo que se dijo aquí (magas, acróbatas, lanza fuego) pueden elegir cualquier otra cosa si quieren participar. Ahora sí Bai :D.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**NOTAS: Ok, lo admito, me tarde, ¡pero aquí está! Un nuevo capítulo, seguimos con los romances re100 salidos del horno :v, ¡hay les va el capítulo!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3:** Bromas y peligros

"¡Pero qué dices, chica!"

"¿Eres domador, no? ¡Pues ya sabes qué hacer!"

Zeia Saade, una de las chicas nuevas admiraba divertida la escena que se montaron el pelirrojo y la otra chica sin querer. A lo lejos se veía como un chico bastante alto de ojos bicolor entraba a la carpa con una de sus compañeras, unos momentos después un chico de ojos azules salió del ya antes mencionado lugar.

"Hola"

"Emm... ¡Hola!" Para su sorpresa el chico de antes se acerco a saludarla, tenía una expresión bastante rara, como si estuviera a punto de explotar en carcajadas.

"Toma, una flor para otra flor". El chico le dio una pequeña flor morada, esto provoco que se sonrojara un poco, aunque era raro, ¿dónde se consigue una flor en invierno?

"¡Oh, gracias! ¿Dónde conseguiste la flor, si se puede saber?" Ahora las risas estaban a punto de salir, esto confundió un poco a la chica.

"N-no quieres saber, _pfffft_ " Ya no se aguantaba la risa, el chico volteo a ver a la carpa, de ella salió el chico que antes había entrado, la chica que lo acompañaba sólo veía como se alejaba confundida.

"Me tengo que ir, ¡lo siento!" El pelinegro se fue corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo, el albino lo vio confundido y luego se acerco a la chica.

"Disculpa, ¿por qué tienes mis flores?"

"¿Eh? ¿Son tuyas?"

"Si, las necesito para practicar, si me las pudieras devolver."

"¡Oh! L-lo siento." La chica le dio las flores un poco apenada, ¡qué vergüenza! Que un mago interrumpa la práctica de otro... ¡Es algo imperdonable!

Se fue un poco sonrojada del lugar, sólo para encontrarse al chico de antes.

"¡H-hola!"

"¡Déjame! Ese tipo de bromas no hacen, interrumpir a otro mago, ¡que deshonra!"

"¿Estás enojada?" La cara del pelinegro era una combinación entre preocupación y risa, toda esta situación le parecía un poco divertida, aunque entendía que la chica sí que se enojo.

"N-no." La pelinegra se sonrojo y puso cara intimidatoria.

" _¡Awww, que tierna se ve enojada!"_ Pensó el chico de ojos azules, parecía una niña pequeña.

"Bueno, ¿entonces me perdonas?"

"No."

"Te propongo algo, te invito un helado y así tu me perdonas."

"¡Pero estamos en invierno, tonto!" La chica le respondió un poco más relajada, ¡las bromas tontas siempre funcionan!

"Entonces te invito un café, ¡por aquí hay un lugar donde está delicioso! ¿Vienes? "

"Seguro." El chico le tendió el brazo y ella lo agarró, empezando a caminar.

"Por cierto, me llamo Armin."

"Zeia, un gusto."

*Mientras tanto, dentro de la carpa*

Dentro de la carpa, Kim y Violetta al parecer intentaban deshacerse de una rubia, preguntándole qué hacía allí y qué quería, lo cual capto la atención de otra de las chicas nuevas, Verita Naegino, que al ver a qué tipo de conversación se estaba tornando y la cara de susto de Violetta se acerco para ponerle un fin.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"¿Y ésta qué? ¿Es uno de sus nuevos animales de circo?" La actitud de la chica la estaba poniendo de los pelos, ¡y eso que es muy difícil hacerla enojar.

"¡Ámber! ¡Dinos que quieres o lárgate!" Al parecer Ámber era una chica bastante exigente, pero su cara la hacía parecida... Le recordaba a alguien.

"¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡Quiero hablar con mi hermano!"

"¿Y quién rayos es tu hermano?"

"¿Qué eres estúpida? ¡Pues Nathaniel, quien más!"

"¡Perdóneme señorita inteligente, por no ser adivina!"

"Ch-chicas n-no peleen." La voz de Violetta apenas se escuchaba con los gritos de la rubia y la albina, algunas personas se asomaron a ver qué pasaba, pero al ver la carota de Ámber en el lugar se alejaron casi como acto de reflejo, al parecer a nadie le gustaría toparse con esa chica.

"¡Seguro eres una inútil como todos los de este estúpido circo!"

"¿Inútil? ¿Quieres que te compruebe lo contrarío?"

"¿Qué vas a hacer, rodar como el animal que eres? ¡Adelante!"

"Eso te lo dejare a ti, perra. Yo voy a subirme allí arriba." Verita, con una mueca de enojo, señalo la cuerda floja, acto seguido se acerco a la escalera para subirte.

"Tía, ¿pero qué haces? ¿Por lo menos sabes que estás haciendo?"

"Pero claro, yo nunca actúo sin pensar, sé que no me voy a caer, tranquila tetona."

"E-es Kim." Kim al escuchar que la llamaron tetona, cruzó sus brazos y se volteo para atrás, un poco sonrojada, con sus tetas no se meten.

Verita, al llegar arriba, volteo a ver a la rubia, que la miraba sorprendida, ¿pensaba qué no se subiría? ¡Pues que aprenda un poco!

Empezó a caminar por la cuerda floja, pero por un pequeño descuido, casi se cae, sólo quedaba su mano derecha agarrada de la cuerda. Las chicas la miraban asustadas, primero se soltó un dedo, luego dos y al final todo, haciendo que la chica callera.

*Paf*

Antes de que llegara al suelo, un chico castaño la alcanzo a atrapar, evitado que la chica tuviera lesiones mayores.

"¡¿Estás bien?! " La chica que hace unos instantes había sido desagradable con ella, se acercó a hablarle, era la que más parecía afectada del susto.

"Je... ¿No qué muy desagradable?" La chica, aun en los brazos del castaño, hizo una mueca de burla, todo lo tenía planeado.

"¡Uggg!" La rubia salió corriendo, al ver que había caído en la trampa de su adversaria, mientras Kim y Violetta veían sorprendidas cómo la chica desvelaba su faceta.

"¿Lo tenias todo planeado?" El chico de ojos verdes, que hasta ahora sólo había observado la escena en silencio, la bajó de sus brazos para después hacer su pregunta.

"¡Síp! ¿Qué te pareció?"

"Fue genial, nunca había visto a alguien poner en su lugar a Ámber de esa forma."

"¿Pero arriesgar su propia vida? ¿¡Qué te pasa, tía!?" Las dos chicas ya parecían más tranquilas, pero eso no impidió a Kim para hacerle ver que casi se muere.

"Tranquila, lo tenía todo planeado, sabía que ese chico estaba cerca y que me podría atrapar."

"¿Y cómo estas tan segura de que te en serio te iba atrapar?"

"Además de que lo hiciste, ¡se nota a leguas que eres el más fuerte de aquí!" Kentin al escuchar esto se sonrojo, nunca antes nadie le había dicho que parecía fuerte, incluso algunos otros se metían con el sin saber lo que les esperaba.

"G-gracias, por cierto, soy Kentin."

"Verita Naegino, ¡Mucho gusto!"

* * *

 **NOTAS: ¡Fin! ¿Qué les pareció? Todavía me faltan dos chicas por poner sus escenas románticas, pero eso será junto el principio de los entrenamientos y probablemente el show (depende de cómo me sienta, y si se me prende el foquito) En fin, espero que les haya gustado, chauuuu! (Nadie manda Ocs, pero si les interesa todavía acepto, dos OCs femeninos y 3 masculinos, para jugar al matchmaker y hacer ¡el amor!(nozeancochinos) ahora si bai :v)**


	5. Capítulo 4

**NOTAS: Se me está dando por actualizar rápido, pero no se ilusionen, probablemente no vuelva a actualizar en... ¿Un mes?... En fin... ¡He aquí el capítulo de hoy! Disfrútenlo bebes~**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:** Los nuevos miembros

"¿Aquí es?"

"No creo que haya otro circo en la ciudad, Anthony."

"Disculpen..." Una chica se les acerco a los hermanos, era una chica de pelo castaño corto, tenía los ojos marrones y era bastante alta.

"¿Saben dónde se encuentra Valerie Tonnerre?"

"No, nosotros también la estamos buscando." La chica le contestó de manera indiferente.

"Oh, ya veo, ¿podríamos buscarla juntos?"

"No veo por qué no, soy Anthony Trumper y ella es mi hermana Angelique, ¿tú eres...?"

"Mérida Ross."

Después de presentarse se fueron a buscar a la pelivioleta, primero se encontraron con un albino de ojos bicolor acompañado con una chica con una trenza holandesa, ninguno de ellos sabía dónde se encontraba, luego fueron con dos chicos agarrados del brazo pero el chico sólo les supo contestar con bromas y más bromas.

"No eres divertido." La castaña de pelo corto le reclamó.

"No tienes por qué ser así... ¡Mis bromas son las mejores!"

Llegaron a la carpa del circo, hay estaban dos chicos peleando, no se podría decir quien estaba más rojo.

"¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Y-yo no te voy a domar!"

Se dirigieron a la carpa, al llegar salió una rubia roja del enojo, por suerte no se percato de ellos, adentro estaba una chica de pelo blanco que hizo sonrojar a un castaño de ojos verdes como esmeraldas, los dos chicos se fueron y se dirigieron a la morena y a la pequeña pelivioleta que la acompañaba.

"Disculpen, ¿Ustedes saben dónde se encuentra la Srta. Tonnerre?"

"Yo no lo sé."

"Yo tampoco... Lo lamento..."

"¡Yo lo sé!" Una pequeña chica con heterocromía se les acercó, iba acompañada de una chica de pelo negro con rayos azul aqua que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda.

"¡Bien! ¿Y tú eres...?"

"Michelle White y mi amiga aquí es Celkyan Moonacre."

"Mucho gusto." Celkyan les dirigió una sonrisa alegre que podría animar a cualquiera.

"Entonces, ¿saben dónde está?" Rápido y sin rodeos, Anthony regreso a su anterior conversación.

"Seguro, los acabamos de ver entrar al su remolque." Pues sí, así viajaban y vivían ellos, en un remolque. Las chicas exceptuaron una cosa, cuando los vieron entrar tuvieron la grandiosa idea de ir a espiarles, y por la fuerte voz de Valerie lograron escuchar TODA su conversación, aunque decidieron guardar en secreto lo que escucharon, no querían traerles problemas a las personas.

"Pues bien, ¡vamos!"

El grupo con sus dos nuevas integrantes se dirigieron al remolque, en su camino se encontraron con un chico peliazul y una chica de cabello rizado y negro hasta la media espalda, los dos chicos se acercaron para hablarles.

"Hola, no los vi en la presentación, ¿son nuevos?"

"Sin embargo, a ellas dos yo sí las vi." Anyeline señalo a Michelle y Celkyan.

"Oh, claro, ¿y qué hacen?"

"¿Siempre eres tan curioso chico?" El enorme chico pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Depende." Los chicos empezaron una animada conversación.

"¡Wow! ¿Está pasando lo qué creo que está pasando?" Anyeline se acerco a la hermana del más alto, la otra chica estaba confundida, no había visto a su hermano actuar así en mucho tiempo, o por lo menos antes de que se separaran.

"No lo sé... Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Anyeline Ompel, un placer."

"Angelique Trumper, eh, lo mismo." Después de una pequeña conversación el grupo regreso a su misión principal. Al llegar al remolque Nathaniel y Valerie seguían conversando, Angelique se acercó a la puerta y tocó para que les abrieran.

"¿Eh? ¿Quiénes son ustedes tres?" La pelivioleta pregunto señalando a Angelique, Anthony y Mérida.

"Valerie, se más respetuosa."

"Perdón, ¿necesitan algo, mis queridos desconocidos?"

"Sí, verás yo," la castaña empezó a hablar primero para explicar su situación, "soy Mérida Ross, soy hipnotista y vine por esto." De su bolsa sacó el anuncio de que se necesitaba nuevo personal para el circo, los ojos de Valerie y el rubio se iluminaron.

"¿Ustedes dos también vienen por eso?"

"Sí, yo soy Angelique Trumper, escapista."

"Yo soy Anthony Trumper, tissue."

"¿Y ustedes dos necesitan algo?" Preguntó Nathaniel al darse cuenta de la presencia de las otras dos chicas.

"Nada, solamente venimos a hablar, pero terminen con ellos primero." Las dos chicas querían hablar de ellos sobre lo que escucharon y ayudarles.

Valerie les hizo una corta entrevista a los nuevos y los tres se fueron a su remolque nuevo. Mientras Nathaniel, Celkyan, Valerie y Michelle se quedaron para conversar.

"Verán..."

"Nosotras escuchamos por accidente su conversación con el Sr. Glassmond." Michelle inventó el "por accidente" ya que fue más curiosidad que nada.

"Oh...Pero no se preocupen... Probablemente nos acepte ahora que son 9 nuevos, pero por si acaso..."

"Iré a decirles acerca del entrenamiento." Nathaniel se paró de su silla dispuesto a irse, Celkyan lo detuvo por un momento.

"¡Voy contigo!" Los dos chicos salieron del remolque dejando a Valerie y Michelle solas.

"Bien...Llamare a Glassmond."

"¡Suerte!" La pequeña chica con muchas pecas la ánimo, la pelivioleta le dirigió una sonrisa con un ligero sonrojo.

" _*¿Señorita Tonnerre? ¿Qué necesita?*"_

"Ok, probablemente no lo creas pero conseguí 3 nuevos artistas, dos chicas y un chico."

" _*¿En serio? Son nueve... Creo que con esto será suficiente.*"_

La chica soltó una risita de felicidad.

" _*Sin embargo la compañía me dijo que sólo los aceptarían si el show salía bien.*"_

"¿¡Qué?! ¿Tenemos que hacer el show todavía?"

 _"*Si, espero que tus habilidades para manejar esto sean suficientes.*"_ Dakota colgó, sin embargo, ella no se sentía capaz de tener listos a _**9**_ principiantes en una sola semana.

"Yo confió en ti." La pelivioleta la volteo a ver con na expresión entre sorpresa y felicidad.

Valerie la abrazo, hace mucho que alguien no le decía que confiaba en ella. Su acompañante correspondió el abrazo.

~En otro lado~

"Wow, así que técnicamente tu eres el director del circo."

"Bueno...Casi, yo soy el maestro de ceremonias y ayudo a Valerie a repartir el dinero, ella es un desastre para eso."

"Ji ji, se escucha como si fueran buenos amigos."

"Sí bueno, lo somos, ella me ayudo hace tiempo."

"¿A qué?"

 ** _"A escaparse de casa."_** Alguien más se unió a la conversación, una chica de largos cabellos rubios y ojos azules, seguro ya saben quien es, _Ámber._

Nathaniel parecía molesto con la repentina aparición de su melliza, o por lo menos eso es lo que pensó Celkyan, no se veía muy contento de encontrarse con su hermana.

"¿Qué quieres, Ámber?"

"Sólo quiero hablar contigo."

"Pues yo no, vete, es más, ¿cómo me encontraste?"

"Fácil, te escapaste con esa chica y ella es la dueña del circo, además este circo está siendo muy popular ultimamente, fue fácil."

"Lo que sea, ¿qué quieres?"

"Ya te lo he dicho, hablar, en privado."

"Pues no lo conseguirás, vete."

Después de una pequeña "conversación", Ámber cedió y se fue, dejando a los dos chicos solos. Nathaniel le hizo una seña de que siguiera caminando, la morena lo siguió y así continuaron caminando en silencio hasta que ella decidió romper el hielo.

"Puedo preguntar..."

"¿Por qué me escape?"

"No, quería saber por qué te llevabas tan mal con tu hermana, pero si quieres decirme está bien, después de todo no está mal desahogarse."

"Bueno yo...Mi padre me golpeaba," se le hacía difícil hablar, sin embargo continuo hablando con la chica, "Valerie lo descubrió y no me dejo quedarme ahí, eso fue cuando teníamos 17...Es una tontería, ¿no?"

"¿Escaparse? No, yo hice lo mismo." Nathaniel la miró asombrado, sabía que no era el único que escapo pero no esperaba que una chica alegre como ella haya hecho lo mismo que él. "Me escape del orfanato cuando era joven."

"Wow, pues parece que tenemos más en común de lo que pensaba."

"Sí, pero creo que deberíamos avisar sobre los entrenamientos."

"Tienes razón, ¡vamos!"

* * *

 **NOTAS: ¡Wiiiii, me mandaron 3 personajeeees! Aunque dos son de una persona pero que tiene xD, ¡espero que les haya gustado! En fin... Los personajes son de:**

 **Angelique y Anthony Trumper (Fénix y Mikael) de Haruka Heider**

 **Mérida Ross (Merss) de Sonic1808 (I saw what you did there ewe)**

 **Y yastá, nos vemos, después los peequeñajos enamorados compartirán historias como Nath y Celkyan, ya verán, les va a encantar *corazóngay*En fin, nos leemos, baiiii!**


	6. ¡Llamada a escena!

**NOTAS: ¿No he actualizado desde Septiembre? ¿Ya casi se acaba el año? En mi defensa, me jacto de que casi olvido que esta cuenta existía (sí, soy como una Lysandro saltamuros) (Lo irónico aquí es que sí escalo muros y arboles en mi tiempo libre).**

* * *

 **PRIMERA LLAMADA:** ¡Llamada a escena!

El equipo completo del circo por fin fue reunido, se encontraban todos en la carpa, algo inquietos, preguntándose qué es lo que pasará.

"EJEM." Valerie se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de todos los presentes, empezó a dar su discurso.

"Verán, tengo unas noticias..."

"¿Buenas o malas?" Preguntó Kentin perspicaz, a ese punto quería llegar, bueno, más bien NO quería llegar.

"Eh... De hecho sólo es una y... ¿término medio se puede?"

"Sólo continúa, no podemos perder más tiempo." Le recordó Nathaniel, aún un poco nervioso.

"Bien, cómo se los explicó..." La peliuva se masajeó la cabeza con las yemas de sus dedos, haciendo una cara de desesperación y concentración, hasta que por fin se le ocurrió como continuar, "Quería hablarles del contrato para viajar a Europa." Se escuchó un murmuro general.

"Pero... hay un inconveniente... La próxima semana vendrá un representante de la compañía que nos financiaría para ver... Un espectáculo incluyendo a los nuevos..."

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero en una semana no los tendremos listos!" Gritó el pelirrojo.

"¡Por una vez concuerdo contigo!" Añadió Armin, Castiel lo vio con cara de: "Seriosly nigga?" Valerie los calló para continuar hablando.

"Por eso necesitan nuestro apoyo, además de que confío en ellos y ustedes, recuerden que no sólo los verá a ellos, verá a todo el circo, somos un equipo, y eso significa que somos todos o nadie."

"Concuerdo con Valerie, sí nosotros no ponemos de nuestra parte no podremos avanzar." Inquirió Lysandro, ayudando a aligerar las cosas, aunque sea sólo un poco.

"Bien, entonces, ¿Qué haremos primero?" Valerie suspiró y pensó, para después dictar lo que se tendría que hacer.

"Empecemos por lo principal, Alexy, Rosa, ¿creen tener listo sus trajes para esta semana?"

"¡SUBESTIMAS SU PODER!" Gritó Armin, asiendo una referencia un tanto friki, aunque su gemelo le dio la razón diciendo que mientras más temprano se pusieran a ello, más temprano terminarían, por lo que se llevaron a las nuevas a para tomar sus medidas, mientras que el resto del circo se quedaron a practicar.

Como siempre, Nathaniel presentó al circo, la música colorida y divertida daba luz al ambiente, mientras luces de muchas formas daban vueltas y vueltas, de repente globos empezaron a caer, cuando presentaron a Castiel y a Demonio, la sombra de un tigre apareció, cuando presentaron a Kim, la sombra de un oso apareció, y así con todos los chicos y empezar con otra música, el primer acto era de Lysandro, quien apareció en medio del escenario, humo empezó a salir y al lado de él apareció una caja grande, de la cual salió Priya—quien es su ayudante, obviamente—juntos hicieron varios trucos, uno en el cual necesitaban la ayuda de sus compañeros cambiándolos de armario, etc. El siguiente fue Melody, quien con ayuda de un monito tocaron una canción en el piano digno de Chopin. A continuación Priya e Iris hicieron un número en los trapecios, seguida llegó Anyeline, quien más que hacer trucos parecía jugar y disfrutar con sus canes. Castiel llegó con Demonio, quien con gran destreza hacia varios trucos, esta vez intentaron algo mejor, combinaron el truco de Kim y Castiel, el oso de Kim cargaba un taburete en el cual Demonio saltaba para dirigirse a un aro en llamas, entre otros trucos. Terminando con los animales, o más bien NO, llegó Armin, haciendo unos chistes (los cuales no se pondrán porque la escritora no es original) los primeros eran más malos que el jugo que me tomé esta mañana, pero por más chistes que decía más graciosos se hacían, ganándose las carcajadas de todos sus compañeros.

"Gracias, gracias, estaré aquí... Hasta que me echen." Armin salió de escena, entrando Nathaniel en su lugar, él despidió a todos, quienes entraron en escena por unos segundos sólo para hacer un pequeño acto y luego salir, y así finalizó la práctica, las chicas—y chico—regresaron a mitad de la escena, al finalizar felicitaron a sus compañeros con aplausos y uno que otro grito fangirl.

"¡Castiel! ¡Sigues sin domarme!"

"¡D-déjame en paz! ¡No haré nada de lo que me digas!"

"Chicas...y chico, ahora les tocará a ustedes presentarnos sus habilidades, luego les acomodaré su acto... Incluso podría combinar algunas escenas..." Lo último lo dijo más para ella que para nadie más, los chicos obedecieron a Valerie.

La primera en empezar fue la chica originaria de Bélgica, Zoe, demostrando su habilidad como acróbata equina junto a su fiel yegua Elia, haciendo varios trucos de gimnasia mientras montaba a la yegua. Se paraba de manos, daba piruetas, la yegua no se quedó atrás bailando y obedeciendo a su dueña, se podía notar el aprecio que las dos se tenían, la música terminó y se retiraron de escena.

Las siguientes en pasar fueron las acróbatas, Verita y Olivia, haciendo un acto en conjunto que se constituyó por un baile en trapecio, intercambiaron algunas palabras, pero con eso bastó para que se pusieran de acuerdo, por la precisión del acto algunos podrían decir que llevaban años conociéndose y practicando juntas. Siguiendo con las actividades acrobáticas, el siguiente en pasar fue Anthony, demostrando sus habilidades para tissue que le fueron impuestas hace mucho tiempo, con movimientos habilidosos y delicados, siguió la música a su son, impresionando a los presentes.

Celkyan Moonacre pasó, y con mucha habilidad ejecutó su acto de manera satisfactoria, al principio todos los presentes estaban un poco nerviosos, ya que su acto consistía en usar el fuego, una lanza fuego tiene que tener mucha precisión para no quemar nada, y la chica decidió arriesgarse lanzando el fuego cerca de los lugares, dando una vuelta mientras lanzaba el fuego en donde estaría sentado el público, un acto un tanto peligroso, pero demostró la competitividad y habilidad de la chica, haciendo que el acto terminara satisfactoriamente, y provocando un suspiro de alivio por parte de sus compañeros.

La siguiente fue la escapista, Angelique, al lado de la caja de agua estaban Kentin, Castiel y Nathaniel, ya preparados por si pasaba un accidente, la chica se molestó un poco, pensaba que no confiaban en sus habilidades, se esforzó para demostrar lo contrarío. Empezó con el típico truco de escapista, sólo para practicar, se puso su camisa de fuerza y entro al agua, los chicos no podrían decir que fue exactamente lo que hizo, pero en sólo cuestión de segundos y varios movimientos logró salir de ahí ilesa.

¡Es la hora de los trucos (referencia)! Por arte de magia, Zeia apareció en medio del escenario, lista para realizar su siguiente espectáculo. Para ir confiada y sin prisas, realizó los trucos más simples, se guardaría los mejores para el show. Aparecer conejos, palomas, separar aros que supuestamente estaban unidos, el arte del ilusionismo es conocer al público, poner su atención en un punto, mientras la "magia" se realiza fuera de su campo de visión. Los mejores magos conocen las técnicas para poder distraer al público, y la chica de cabello endrino, Zeia, los conocía como nadie, pero sin dejar atrás a Michelle White, otra maga de alto nivel, realizando actos un poco más complejos, y lo mejor de todo, haciendo que el público participara, hacer que el público se sienta incluido es una perfecta técnica de distracción, uno de los trucos más representativos fue una pelota, una simple pelota que con sólo ponerla en la mano de una de sus compañeras, cerrarla y volverla a abrir, se dividió, una y otra vez, dejando sorprendida tanto a su compañera como a los que se mantuvieron al margen del truco.

Por último, pero no menos importante, Mérida Ross, una de los últimos en llegar, demostraría su talento en el arte del hipnotismo, un arte complicado pero a la vez muy basto, se trataba de entrar en el cerebro de una persona, engañarlo, de eso se trataba, si eras capaz de engañar el cerebro de una persona, tenías dominado todo arte de ilusionismo, primero pidió una víctim- una persona del público que quisiera participar, el _suertudo_ de está vez fue Kentin. Un poco apenado subió a escena, donde Mérida le aseguraba que leería su mente. En un principio nadie le creyó, era una cosa si no imposible muy difícil. La castaña acercó un bowl con algunos papeles dentro, donde decía un animal cualquiera, el joven sacó uno de ellos, lo leyó y luego lo cerró asegurándose que la chica no pudiera leer lo que decía. Después de meditarlo un poco la chica al fin dio su respuesta, una respuesta que impacto al pobre chico, él sólo se quería ir.

"Te tocó un caballo, ¿verdad?"

"¿C-cómo supiste eso?"

"Un buen ilusionista nunca revela sus secretos."

Aunque el truco es más simple que nada, las personas tienen costumbres, tics nerviosos, movimientos que quienes lo sabían interpretar, podían leer a una persona como un libro abierto. Ese era el truco, simplemente con una corazonada y la visión del chico, la castaña pudo saber que le tocó un caballo, ¿cómo? Volteó a ver a Zoe, la chica Belga, el cerebro de Kentin automáticamente, al ver que era un caballo, volteó a ver inconscientemente a la chica, esos pequeños descuidos inconscientes eran todo, y a la vez nada, de un buen ilusionista.

Al terminar, aplausos de una persona se escucharon atrás del grupo que los veía, Valerie les aplaudía mientras sonreía, este era el comienzo de algo grande.

* * *

 **NOTAS: Pues...nada, feliz Navidad, año nuevo, que Santa les haya traído lo que querían (o por lo menos algo, no como a mí) Y nos leemos! (Nuevamente, perdón por no actualizar)**


	7. Historias a media noche

**NOTAS: ¡Muy bien! Estoy decidida a terminar por una vez está historia. No sé cuando publique esto (conociéndome, en dos meses) así que disfrútenlo :v, ¡empecemos! P.D: Perdón si sus OC tienen menos edad de la que yo les puse, pero aproximadamente las estime como de 20-23 años, sorry chicas.**

* * *

 **SEGUNDA LLAMADA:** El pasado, un presente. Historias hasta media noche.

Los actos se habían acabado, todos celebraban la práctica terminada satisfactoriamente, excepto... Valerie, quien estaba sentada en una esquina, dándoles la espalda a sus compañeros mientras escribía algo, la pequeña peli plata, Michelle White, tenía la intención de acercarse hasta que una mano muy fuerte la detuvo.

"Creo que deberías dejarla, está inspirada, seguro se le ocurrió el ~acto definitivo~, o algo por el estilo." Le mencionó el castaño de ojos verdes. Una albina con el ojo izquierdo tapado por su flequillo se les unió a la conversación.

"Pero si está inspirada, no le haría caso, ¿no crees?" Mencionó la chica, su ojo derecho se posó en la peliuva, quien ignoraba completamente el mundo.

"Es realmente un enigma, nadie sabe cómo funciona." El gemelo del peliazul se les acercó, acompañado de la otra maga nueva, Zeia.

"Sus anteojos me dan gracia." Mencionó la chica de cabello endrino.

Kentin los observó con detalle, aunque con un poco de dificultad, ya que les daba la espalda. Sus anteojos eran unos enormes círculos con un espiral, le recordaban a los que él antes usaba, por un acto de descuido, no pudo evitar mencionarlo. "Se parecen a los anteojos que yo usaba..."

"¿Es en serio?" Angelique preguntó sarcástica, cada vez se acercaba más gente a esa conversación que empezó con dos personas, venía acompañada de Anyeline, la adiestradora de canes, su hermano mellizo y Mérida, con quien ya habían establecido una relación de confianza.

"E-esto yo..." Sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas.

"¡Oh! ¡Anécdota, anécdota!" Canturreó la chica de cabello rosa y morado, Olivia.

"¡Ja ja ja! ¿El chico militar usando lentes de nerd? Esto vale." Se burló un poco el pelirrojo, paró al ver las intenciones de asesinato en los ojos del castaño.

"Sí no quieres contarlo, no lo hagas, pero recuerda que somos tus compañeros y puedes tenernos confianza, de eso se trata éste circo, ¿no?" Le recordó Anyeline, era una persona en la que sus compañeros y él podían confiar, estaba feliz de tener alguien a su lado, bueno, hasta que Castiel arruinó la magia.

"¡No mientas! ¡Tú también tienes curiosidad!" Gritó mientras reía, la chica sonrió un poco apenada, pero divertida a la vez.

"Je je, es verdad."

"¡Que nadie me quiere!"

"¡Vamos cuenta la historia!" Celkyan gritó, aunque no sabía ni que historia ni que estaba pasando, ya que apenas había llegado junto a Nathaniel.

"¿La historia de cuando Kentin era nerd? Vamos, yo también quiero escuchar." El rubio rió, a ese punto el pobre castaño estaba rojo a más no poder, en ese momento agradecía que ni Alexy ni Rosalya estuvieran allí, de otro modo, ya todo sabrían _eso_.

"¡TENGO UNA IDEA!" Gritó Michelle emocionada, se calmó un poco apenada al ver que todos guardaron silencio y voltearon a verla sorprendidos, rió nerviosa para explicar su idea.

"¿Qué tal si todos contamos nuestras historias? Podría ser una buena idea, es como una ejercicio de confianza, ¡así todos nos conoceremos mejor!"

"Me parece buena idea." Mérida apoyó la idea, después de todo, conocía el cerebro humano y sus reacciones como nadie, era la perfecta ocasión para vincularse con sus compañeros.

"Decidido, vamos a sentarnos en un círculo, ¿qué les parece si usamos una botella para decidir quién contará la historia?" Todos asintieron a la idea de Priya, el castaño se sentía más salvado hasta que llegaron Kim y Peggy.

"¡Tú no te salvas!"

"¡Contarás tu historia primero!" Kentin gritó exasperado, de ninguna forma se podría salvar.

Todos los miembros del circo, tanto nuevos como veteranos (ni tanto), salieron del remolque y se sentaron en un círculo, Iris le indicó a Kentin que iniciara, éste suspiró desanimado.

"¿Qué quieren que les cuente? No es nada interesante..."

"¡Cuando usabas lentes, claro!" Dirigió una mirada asesina a Verita, pero no hiso nada, de todos modos, sentía que le debía una, no todos tienen conocimiento de su fuerza y por alguna extraña razón, ella lo sabía sin siquiera conocerle.

"B-bueno, cuando tenía 10 a-años..."

"¡Deja de tartamudear y cuenta de una vez!" La desesperación de Castiel y su gritó lo hicieron dar un brinquito, no se lo esperaba para nada.

"¡Entonces no me grites! ¡Ya voy!" Gracias a su orgullo y el grito del pelirrojo estaba más que decidido para contar su historia, Verita rió entre dientes para que no lo escuchara el castaño que estaba al lado de ella. "Bueno, cuando tenía 10 años era un pequeño idiota con lentes que iba feliz de la vida sin preocupaciones."

"Creo que sigues estando igual de pequeño." Se burló Lysandro, Zoe rió a su lado, la mirada del albino se ilumino al escuchar la risa de la chica, nadie lo notó por suerte, se salvó de una dosis de bullying continuo. "Aún así, todos somos imbécilos y sin ninguna preocupación cuando somos pequeños."

"¡No es mi culpa qué seas un maldito titán! En fin, yo era aún MÁS imbécilo que un niño normal, y tenía lentes de nerd pendejín, así que un día me mentaron la madre (I'm mexican pls), unos niños más grandes y fuertes me rompieron el hocico, y yo como idiota voy y se lo digo a mi padre, quien también me rompió mi madre." Todos rieron ante las expresiones del chico, unos más que otros, pero a todos les dio gracia la forma en que contaba la historia.

"Tengo una pregunta, ¿Por qué dicen ~imbécilos~ en vez de ~imbécil~?" Preguntó Anthony un poco desesperado por su forma de hablar.

"Aquí así hablamos, cuando empiecen a usar esas expresiones serán parte del circo." Le contestó la pequeña Violetta, eso le hizo reflexionar de algo, aquí eran como una familia, usaban sus propias expresiones, compartían humor, justo como una gran familia donde todos eran bienvenidos.

"Continuaré si no les molesta. Así que mi padre me dijo ~¡Sí no te haces más fuerte, o se te quita lo idiota, lo que pase primero, no te aceptaré como mi hijo! ~"

"¡Y sigues estando idiota y nunca te acepó como su hijo! ¡FIN!" Armin gritó sacando las carcajadas de sus compañeros, Anthony se retractaba, a no ser que en esta familia sufrir bullying continuo era parte de sus vidas. Por lo menos todavía tenían algo de dignidad.

"¡Sí! ¡Digo, NO! No fue eso, yo me fui a la escuela militar, entrene ahí hasta hacerme más fuerte, salí de ahí cuando tenía 15 y seguí entrenando por mi cuenta, mi padre estaba orgulloso hasta reventar... Eso sí, lo idiota no se me quitó. En fin, todos me temían porque le rompí un hueso a un chico, me suspendieron en el colegio, mi padre me dijo que así no se usaba la fuerza."

"¡No! ¡La fuerza se usa como en Star Wars! ¿Tu padre era un jedi?" Preguntó Armin, los nuevos reían a más no poder, se consiguieron un bonito lugar para convivir. A ese punto el castaño reía también.

"Ojalá, el caso es que me cansé y me fui, y conocí a Valerie en el súper, y ella me dijo que si conocía a alguien fuerte para su circo."

"¡Ah, eso lo recuerdo! A ese punto estaba tan desesperada por encontrar a alguien que le preguntaba a todas las personas que se cruzaban en su camino." Nathaniel miró al cielo recordando a su compañera haciendo el ridículo en frente de todo los que se topaban en la calle.

"Ah, con que eso paso... Terminé, ahora uso pupilentes. ¡Denle vuelta a la botella, quiero ver quien sigue."

"¡Un momento! ¿Qué edad tienes?" Preguntó Michelle un poco curiosa.

"¿...17...?" Verita tosió a sus espaldas, era mayor que él, no se lo esperaba para nada.

Zeia Saade, quien tenía la botella en ese momento le dio vueltas, la boquilla de la botella se dirigía a Celkyan, la muchacha suspiró lista para contar su historia.

"Bueno pues... Yo crecí en un orfanato... Y bueno..."

"Déjame adivinar, ¿te escapaste? ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Levante la mano quien se escapó!" Iris rió mientras levantaba la mano, sus compañeros metidos en el ambiente reían mientras Nathaniel, Castiel, Armin, Kim, Anthony y Angelique levantaban la mano, la única que levanto la mano un tanto apenada fue Melody.

"¡Entonces la mayoría! ¿Tú no te escapaste, Kentin?" Kentin escupió su bebida sorprendido ante la pregunta de Michelle. "¡No! Mi padre me dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera, según él ya tenía edad de ir y hacer mi propia vida."

"Ja ja, entonces continuo, me escape y a los 6 años yo..."

"¡WOW! ¿A los 6 y ya te escapaste? ¡Un aplauso, por luchona!" Armin rió mientras daba aplausos, todos le siguieron la corriente mientras aplaudían, la morena se inclino riendo mientras daba las gracias.

"Gracias, gracias, no hay necesidad. Continuaré..." Cambió su expresión a una más sería, el ambiente cambió mientras todos escuchaban con atención. "Conocí a un hombre, el me enseñó todo lo que sé a día de hoy, me enseñó mi profesión, toda la educación que tengo, a tener bueno modales y... a sacarle una sonrisa a todos... Por eso vine a este circo y..." Suspiró antes de continuar.

"Hace unos meses murió de leucemia... Todo lo que mantengo de él son mis recuerdos y su enseñanza en vida..." Al ver que todos la miraban con semblante triste, la chica sonrió y rió. "¡Quiten esa cara que parecen más perjudicados que yo!"

El ambiente se liberó un poco y Zeia volvió a darle vueltas, la botella paró en Lysandro. "Ah, realmente no es una historia muy interesante. Simplemente siempre eh sido admirador de las técnicas del ilusionismo y la filosofía de engañar a la mente humana. Rosalya siempre fue muy amiga de Valerie, y se unió casi al mismo tiempo que Nathaniel, así que al ser mi cuñada..."

"¿Es tu cuñada? ¡Wow!" Se sorprendió Zoe, había notado que eran muy unidos y ahora sabía por qué.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Celosa?" La retó un poco Kim, la chica se sonrojó un poco mientras negaba con la cabeza y las manos. "No, no no, solamente soy curiosa, eso es todo..." Los miembros del circo miraron a sus alrededores, compartiendo una mirada cómplice, excepto los nuevos, ellos no sabían que patata estaba pasando. Violetta contó hasta el tres, y así como si fueran niñitos de preescolar empezaron a mofarse de su nueva compañera.

"~Celosa, celosa, celosaaa~" Todos empezaron a reír, la chica Belga volteó a ver a Lysandro, más parecía un tomate que una persona, la chica intento no perder los estribos y hacer que pararan.

"Vamos chicos... Suficiente burla por hoy."

"Sólo porque eres nueva, esto podría durar días, ¿verdad Lysandro?" El albino entomatado no le contesto a su compañero pelirrojo, éste rió ante tal reacción. "¡Vamos Lysandro! ¡Era juego y estás más rojo que mi cabello." Zoe también se puso roja. Pararon dejando a Zeia que diera la siguiente ronda. La botella paró en Angelique.

"¡Eh! ¡Combo! ¿Tú y Anthony son mellizos no? Pueden contar su historia juntos." Priya recomendó, la chica volteó a ver a su hermano, un tanto incomoda.

"Esto... Nuestras historias estaban un poco separadas, en un punto se juntan pero está bien, la contaremos los dos, empiezo yo. Nuestro padre fue el guardaespaldas de una mujer de mucho estatus social, así que desde pequeña practiqué defensa, el hombre que me lo enseñó practicó escapismo en su juventud, así que me cedió sus trucos antes de morir." La chica ignoró su tristeza para que los demás no le tuvieran lástima, realmente fue una persona importante para ella.

"Yo quería ser de utilidad, pero no tenía muchas habilidades, así que la mujer me envió a servir a otras personas. El encargado de entretenimiento vio potencial en mi, así que me instruyó en tissue por mucho tiempo, en ese momento ambos estábamos separados, pero en un evento donde se necesitaba más personal nos volvimos a encontrar, así encontramos el anuncio de su circo y escapamos juntos de ahí." Terminó Anthony de narrar, dándole paso a Zeia quien giró la botella y termino de nuevo en ella.

"Je, me toca. Mi abuelo fue un reconocido mago, siendo uno de los mejores en su zona, él quería que su única nieta aprendiera todos los trucos que tenía bajo la manga. Empecé a practicar magia junto a él desde que tenía 10 años, a los 16 ya sabía todos los trucos, desde entonces fui de circo en circo hasta acabar aquí." Volvió a darle vueltas, esta vez paró en Armin.

"¡Voy yo! De una vez contaré la historia de mi hermano. No siempre fuimos unas personas muy sociales, en el colegio bueno, es verdad, si podía hacer reír a mis compañeros, pero... En fin, la mayoría ya lo sabe, nuevos tienen que saberlo, Alex es gay, fan del banano, anti-panocha..."

"¡Ya entendimos, sigue!" Le gritó Kentin. El moreno suspiró antes de continuar.

"Para mí... ¡Y espero que para ustedes también o no respondo!... Es totalmente normal, pero al parecer para el resto de mis compañeros del colegio no. Se metían con él, y yo lo defendí hasta el final, mis padres también creían que era algo anti-natural. En fin, golpee a mi padre, insulte a mi madre, Alex y yo nos fuimos hasta toparnos con Castiel. El ya era parte del circo y dijo que si teníamos alguna habilidad nos podíamos unir."

"¡Yo también te amo!" Castiel hizo un corazón con las manos, Armin le dirigió un beso, pero obviamente bromeando... a no ser. Zeia le volvió a dar vuelta a la botella, por un capricho del destino el turno era de Castiel.

"¡Ja ja!, mi madre era trapecista, pero todos se odiaban a muerte en el circo que yo crecí, peleaba con todos, una vez escuche que el dueño me iba a echar a pesar de haberse tirado a la perra de mi madre más de una ocasión. El muy idiota creía que le daría el lujo de echarme, así que me fui antes de que lo hiciera, me di cuenta de que un pequeño bebé demonio me siguió, al final no me pude deshacer de él. En fin, Nathaniel y yo ya nos conocíamos, y como no es legal—o por lo menos no en este país—tener tigres de mascota, me invitó a su circo."

"Un momento... ¿Tu padre era el dueño de ese circo o...?" La pregunta de Olivia lo hiso reír, aunque la chica no entendía por qué.

"¡Claro que no! Mi padre era un tipo cualquiera que folló con mi madre, supongo que un pederasta ya que ella tenía 16."

"B-bueno, ¡el que sigue!" Zeia lo paró antes de que se pusiera a insultar a su madre, le dio vuelta a la botella, termino en Olivia.

"Tampoco es tan interesante mi historia... Je je... Simplemente toda mi vida la he dedicado a la gimnasia, pero no encontré mejor forma de demostrarlo que entrando a un circo..."

"Mi historia se parece un poco..." Mencionó Verita, todos empezaron con su escándalo para que la contara, aunque la botella no la había elegido. "Pues yo también dediqué mi vida a la gimnasia, mi pasión comenzó la primera vez que fui a un circo, quedé... Maravillada, la música, el color, me encantaba, empecé a practicar, fui a ese circo para buscar instrucción...Aunque nadie me quería instruir, Sora me dio la oportunidad de realizar mi sueño. Gracias a ella soy lo que soy."

"Sora...Sora, ¿no será...? ¡Woow! ¿No era la Sora del circo Kaleido verdad?" Castiel reaccionó de algo, Verita le miró confundida.

"S-sí es ella, ¿por qué...?"

"JA JA JA, ESO LO EXPLICA. También vengo de ese circo, Sora era la única que era buena persona."Rió un tanto feliz, no recordaba ver a Castiel en ese lugar, probablemente estaba fuera todo el rato. Zeia le volvió a dar vuelta a la botella, paró en la otra maga del lugar, Michelle.

"¡Oh! ¡Mi turno! Yo fui recogida por uno de los payasos de un circo ambulante, ahí me enseñaron todo lo que sé sobre la magia. El circo empezó a caer y todos se empezaron a retirar, mi padre..."

"¿No fuiste recogida?" Preguntó Rosalya, espantando a todos en el proceso, ella los miró divertida. "Terminamos el primer traje así que tomaremos un respiro. ¡Habrán el circulo social!"

"Bueno, el payaso que les dije se volvió mi padre, o bueno, yo lo considero como tal, él me dijo que me fuera a otro circo para probar mi suerte, y aquí estoy, ¡lista para la acción!"

"¡Esa es la actitud!"Animó Alexy, mientras se sentaba entre Zeia y Armin. Notó cierta incomodidad en su gemelo, volteó a ver a la chica de cabello endrino, ambos estaban incómodos, una sonrisa picara se posó en su cara.

"¡Oh! ¡Los tortolitos querían estar juntitos, lo lamento!" Mencionó un tanto dramático, captando la atención de todos, Alexy había iniciado un grito de guerra, invocando a nuestro señor el bullying familiar, que no tardó en manifestarse.

"¡Se quieren, se pasan el chicle!" Todos reían ante lo infantil de la situación, incluso la misma Zeia lo hacía, incluso ella misma se mofó de Armin diciéndole que se transformó en un tomate. "¡Tus habilidades de transformación son geniales!"

"¡D-déjame...!" Terminó de burlarse y volvió a darle vuelta a la botella, esta vez paró en Anyeline.

"Voy yo, vaya... Mis padres tenían perros falderos, que usaban para atender a sus invitados en sus reuniones, contrataron a un adiestrador para manejarlos. Yo realmente estaba fascinada con esto, ya que había trabajado en un circo con perros, intente incontables veces y a espaldas de mis padres, pero nunca logré adiestrar a ningún can, hasta que por fin le pedí ayuda al adiestrador retirado que contrataron mis padres, a principios se negó, pero era un tanto obstinada, no tuvo más opción que enseñarme a adiestrar cualquier can, ya sean perros, lobos, zorros, cualquiera, al principio no me tenía apreció, pero ahora tenemos una relación más relajada."

Zeia le dio vueltas de nuevo, paró en Zoe. "Pues bueno, se nota que soy de Bélgica, crecí en el campo, criándome montando caballos. Pero no entendí mi pasión hasta que mis padres me llevaron a una feria del pueblo, donde había una muchacha que realizaba actos con su garañón. Me dejó sin aliento, yo quería aprender, le pedí que me enseñara, tristemente, no pudo ya que ella venía de un circo móvil, pero me dio el nombre de quien me podría entrenar, desde entonces entrene junto a Elia. Entré a un circo que me trajo a America, después encontré el anuncio y me dirigí hacia aquí."

Nuevamente, Zeia le dio vueltas, era el momento de la última que llego tarde, Mérida, la chica suspiró. Manteniendo su personalidad gélida, la chica comenzó a hablar. "¿Qué puedo decir? Soy adoptada, la familia donde practicaban el hipnotismo, desde pequeña practiqué las técnicas para engañar al cerebro, justo como lo hice con Ken..."

"¡KENTIN!" El chico gritó molesto.

"Lo lamento, no fue mi intención usar ese apodo, sólo que me recuerdas un poco a mi hermano..." La chica permaneció serena en todo momento, Kentin sonrió y le dijo que no importaba.

"Bueno, me enseñaron esas técnicas para que me sintiera parte de la familia, ahora planeo poner en práctica todo lo que me han enseñado, es mi forma de devolver ese favor que me hicieron..."

"¡Pero son tu familia! ¡No deberías devolverles el favor...!" Priya le replicó sorprendida. La chica suspiró, siguiendo sería. "Fue mi propia decisión, ellos no me obligaron a nada." Esa era su forma de agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por ella, aunque Mérida lo contaba como si fuera un favor.

La botella giró y terminó en Nathaniel, la autora del fic fue una floja y no volvió a escribir la historia, pero ya la conocen así que no hay problema. Zeia le dio vueltas y terminó en Melody, la chica negó con la cabeza, no quería hablar.

"Melody, sé que eres más nueva que Anyeline pero... Ahora somos tu familia... Puedes confiar en nosotros." Iris le sonrió.

"B-bueno...Mi padre... Se drogaba... Y mi madre...Tomaba y yo... Yo..." Todos la miraron un poco preocupada. "¡Estaba harta! ¡Su forma de ser, su forma de arreglar las cosas! ¿Por qué no simplemente trabajaban para arreglar todo? ¡Se quedaron quietos! ¡Sin hacer nada! Yo ya no lo soportaba, corrí y corrí... Me tenía hastiada ese ambiente, en mi huida conocí a Nathaniel, él... Me trajo al circo sin saber mis habilidades, ahí me encontré con Hagya, mi monito, él aprendió a tocar el piano mientras me observaba, lo que ya estaban aquí se quedaron maravillados al escuchar nuestro dúo, así fui parte oficial del circo..."

"Quedamos muy pocos, creo que deberíamos dejar fuera la botella, me ofrezco como voluntaria para hablar primero." Mencionó Kim, un tanto sin aliento por la risa de hace unos momentos, Alexy y Rosa protestaron, luego les explicaron que Armin y Lysandro ya habían contado sus historias.

"Ow, yo quería contar, ¡Armin tonto!" Golpeó a su hermano, pero sin afán de herirle.

"¡O-ye! ¡Para! ¡Me duele!" Kim ignoró a los gemelos y siguió hablando. "Crecí en un pueblito cerca del bosque, siempre fui muy unida con los animales de tal. Pero mis padres eran cazadores, vendían las pieles de los osos del bosque, yo me enojé, les dije que pararan, aunque nunca me harían caso, un osito me siguió a casa, desde entonces le entrené. Mis padres ya consientes de la existencia de Pocky (la autora tiene hambre), quisieron matarlo, me enojé aún más, y me fui, en ese momento el circo apenas estaba comenzando y darían un espectáculo para nada oficial en mi pueblo, en ese momento no tenían ni una carpa, así que me uní, Castiel me instruyó un poco para ser mejor domadora, ¿recuerdas?"

"Pocky apenas te hacía caso... Me desesperé." Mencionó un poco apenado, Olivia sonrió a sus espaldas.

"¡Que majo puedes llegar a ser!" Olivia le dijo, ya sabiendo que le iba a reprochar, sonrió divertida.

"¡Oye! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Kim siguió ignorando el mundo y obligó a Violetta a hablar. "¡Es tu turno, querida!"

"Un momento, ¿qué hace Violetta?" Preguntó Angelique, dudando sobre si ya había escuchado lo que hacía, no lo recordaba.

"Me encargo de hacer los patrones de las luces, las manejo, ¿vieron las sombras del principio del show? Yo las dibujé. Bueno, pues Valerie es mi prima, ella y yo crecimos juntas en Francia, mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy joven y las dos crecimos bajo la tutela de su padre. Él era dueño de un circo muy conocido en Francia, su hija quiso superar sus límites y crear un circo que fuera más allá que el de su padre, así que la apoyé, Valerie encontró utilidad en mí, así que fuimos juntas a America, donde conocimos a Nathaniel, ella lo sacó de su casa y nos fuimos juntos a crear el circo..."

"Así que tú eres una de los primeros en llegar... Eso no lo sabía..." Dijo Kentin, al ser casi de los últimos en llegar, un poco antes que Anyeline, realmente no sabía en qué orden llegaron las personas.

"Voy yo... Hola, soy Peggy."

"Hola Peggy." Sus compañeros le siguieron el juego como si fuera un círculo de Alcohólicos Anónimos, aunque sea una contradicción, ya que si es anónimo, ¿por qué diría su nombre? "Bueno, quería estudiar en la universidad publicidad, pero como no había dinero, quise superar mis limites sin estudiar, así que me fui al circo al ver que no se preocupaban de esto, técnicamente los nuevos están aquí por el anuncio que hice, estaba muy lindo, ¿verdad?" Realmente estaba muy bien hecho y estaba interesante, Peggy tenía una habilidad natural para hacer anuncios que capturaran la atención.

"Voy yo, ya me conocen, Iris, hola mucho gusto. Bueno jeje, yo me fui de mi hogar para conseguir dinero para sacar a mi hermano del orfanato, todavía no cumplo la mayoría de edad y necesito cubrir una cuota para sacarlo y..."

"¡Créeme! Verán tu historial y no te dejaran sacarlo si trabajas en un circo." Inquirió Anthony, aunque sonara muy cruel, así funcionaba.

"Lo sé, es sólo por ahora, no soy buena en nada y soy muy elástica, así que hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad y consiga el dinero yo...Probablemente me retire del circo..." Pocas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, el circo se había vuelto su familia, pero ella quería sacar a su hermano, no podía creer que sus sentimientos fueran tan contradictorios, sus compañeros intentaron animarla, sacando conversaciones sin sentido y chistes, la chica secó sus lágrimas y les agradeció a todos, extrañaría pertenecer a ese lugar.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡Terminé!" Se escuchó un fuerte grito salir del remolque, Valerie estaba roja, despeinada y sus lentes de nerd estaban a punto de caerse.

"¿Pero qué hacen aquí? Es la una de la mañana. Bueno no importa, ya acomodé los actos... ¡Quedará increíble! Descansen, los veo en la carpa al medio día. ¡Más les vale que sean puntuales! ¡Buenas noches!" Así, los miembros del circo le dieron fin a su divertida noche, se fueron a sus remolques sintiéndose realizados. Sólo quedaba practicar y practicar, el show se daría en unos días. No había margen de error, ese contrato era suyo.

* * *

 **NOTAS: Les dije, decidida a terminar. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo extra largo para ustedes. Nos leemos después de Año Nuevo, pásensela súper con sus familias, coman mucho, convivan con sus amigos, y sin son frikis, ¡a aprovechar las rebajas de steam! ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
